


The Game

by otomekaidii



Series: Obey Me Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A dash of spice, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Mammon is the best boi, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, New Relationship, Obey me au, Other, Pre-Relationship, Virtual Reality, Writing prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: You’ve woken up to find yourself sucked into the video game world of Obey Me. Enlisting the help of Mammon, your favorite demon, you set to work unraveling this mystery.**Part of the Obey Me Fanfic and Fanart Writing Challenge**
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [OnBrokenWings90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90) in the [Obey_Me_Writers_Prompt_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Obey_Me_Writers_Prompt_Challenge) collection. 



> This story was inspired by the writing prompt challenge given in the Obey Me Fanfic and Fanart Facebook group. 
> 
> More info about the group and the writing prompts can be found here: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/548570252453973/

Your day had started out like any other. Wake up at the asscrack of dawn, flop around in your bed attempting to go back to sleep, and finally abandon hope and pull out your cellphone to check on your favorite mobile games.

Except, when you went to grab your phone, you managed to find an entirely different device in your hand instead. A device that was at once both familiar and unfamiliar - a DDD.

 _Whelp, I’m clearly sleep deprived_ , you thought to yourself as you flipped through the available apps. Everything looked just like normal at first glance, but upon closer inspection you noticed a few additional features. One of which was the ability to call the demon brothers directly, instead of just waiting around for them to call you. 

Figuring you had nothing to lose, and assuming this must just be some new feature added to the game while you slept, you decided to dial your favorite demon - Mammon.

“Whattya want?? Don’t ya know I was trying to sleep? It’s Saturday!”

You dropped your DDD in surprise, and it landed on the floor with a clatter. That was...English. 

“Hellloooo? MC? I’m gonna hang up if you don’t answer me.”

Tumbling out of bed, you scrambled to pick up your DDD once more, 

“Mammon?”

“Who else would it be?”, he replied, sounding a bit irritated now. 

“Can you ummm...come to my room?” 

Now it was his turn to be shocked, as he dropped his own DDD. Were you seriously asking him that? His heart was hammering in his chest, as he tried to compose himself so that he could give you a response that was as casual as possible. 

“Well, I suppose I could. I’m not doin’ anything else right now, so I guess I can keep ya company. Did you have a bad dream? Is that it?” 

“Errr, yeah...something like that. I just umm...really want to see you right now.”

“Of...of… of course you do! I am The Great Mammon after all. Of course ya’d want to see me after a bad dream. No one else better suited to protect ya! So uhh, I’ll be right there. Just wait for me. And don’t go thinkin’ I’m doing this because I want to be alone with ya or anythin’!”

Without giving you a chance to respond, Mammon hung up. 

To say you were confused right now would be an understatement. Now that you were wide awake after falling to the floor, you started to notice your surroundings. A table, some chairs, a large bed, and the signature tree leaning over it. Even if you weren’t actually in the Devildom, (which was impossible, you told yourself) you were definitely not in your own room.

Standing up, you took a closer look around the room. There was a dresser off to the side that you decided was worth investigating. The first drawer you opened featured a collection of RAD uniform jackets, which were every bit as ugly up close as they were in 2D, if not worse. The contents of the next drawer really surprised you though - it contained your own clothes.

 _Might as well get dressed_ , you thought. _If this Mammon really is my Mammon...his brain will probably short circuit if he sees me in my pajamas…._

————

Mammon was stunned. He couldn’t believe you had called him and had invited him to your room at this hour. He knew you liked him, because obviously you would, but he had no idea you felt this way about him. Were you going to confess to him? Or maybe you just wanted to hookup? Either way worked for him, honestly, though he found himself hoping you wanted more than just a quick lay. He really, really liked you, after all, even if he never wanted to admit it. Perhaps this would be his chance to finally tell you how he felt?

With a spring in his step, Mammon leapt out of bed and started to dress himself. He couldn’t exactly show up to your room wearing his preferred sleepwear - Lucifer would flay him alive if he got caught wandering the halls naked. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t want to pressure you. Nor did he think he could handle the rejection if he made his desires so obvious either. He’d just play it cool and make it look like visiting you was no big deal, then even if he misunderstood your intentions it wouldn’t be anywhere near as humiliating. 

Once fully dressed, Mammon took a quick look at himself in his mirror. Everything looked to be in order. But he was going to brush his teeth again just to be safe. It would really suck if you had to call things off because he smelled. And he definitely needed to add a couple spritzes of cologne to make sure his scent would stay with you even after he left. Maybe he should just go ahead and shower too...that wouldn’t hurt right?

Just then his DDD vibrated in his pocket, and Mammon let out a loud yelp in surprise. 

“Hey, where are you?” 

Oh, it was you. Checking on him. _Cute._ He imagined you eagerly waiting for him on your bed and he wondered what kind of pajamas you must be wearing. Or maybe you had switched into something sexier, just for him? Or maybe you were like him and slept in the nude, and were laying there with nothing but a thin sheet to conceal your body from prying eyes?

“Mammon?”

His DDD vibrated again as you sent through another message, eliciting yet another yelp of surprise. _Ok_ , he thought, _I really need to get control of myself now, or I’m gonna blow this whole thing_. Taking a deep breath, he sent you a reply.

“Hold ya horses! I’m on my way.”

Yeah, that’ll work. Sounds nice and casual. No hint of his internal panic. No sign that he had been fantasizing about you. Nope. Just a regular, normal, friendly message. Perfect. 

Another quick glance at himself in the mirror, and Mammon left his room, making a beeline to yours. 

————

By the time you heard a knock on your door, it had already been 30 minutes since you had initially called him. _Fucking finally_ , you thought. 

You were just about to let Mammon in when you stopped, hand hovering over the door knob. This was really the moment of truth wasn’t it? This is when you found out if you had gone completely batshit crazy, or if you had just been abducted by some weird cult. _Better now than never. Time to just rip off the bandaid_ , you thought as you opened the door.

As much as you had tried to prepare yourself for it, you really weren’t ready to see a life size 3D model of Mammon on the other side of that door. But there he was, in all his tanned, sexy glory. He’s got to be a cosplayer, right? There was no way this was actually The Mammon...but damn was the attention to detail perfect. Hell, they even got his smell right - and boy did he smell exactly as you had always imagined him to. 

“Hey, ya gonna let me in? Or ya just gonna check me out all night?”

He was trying to remain calm, but Mammon was really struggling now that he was face to face with you. He could feel his face heating up as your eyes raked over him, checking out every square inch of his body. While he was used to this treatment when working his modeling gigs, it was not something he was used to from you and he found himself growing increasingly embarrassed the longer you stared. 

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry. Um. Please, come in.”

You stuttered out a greeting as best as you could. Even if this wasn’t your Mammon, he was still unbelievably attractive. Without even thinking, you reached out to comb your fingers through his hair as he passed by. _So fluffy!_

“Hey! What has gotten into ya? You just can’t go touchin’ people like that!”

Mammon was really flustered now. This wasn’t going how he had planned, and he wasn’t sure when head pats became a seduction technique either so he didn’t know how to respond. All those pep talks he had given himself were quickly proving useless.

Jerking your hand back, you took a few steps away from him to make sure you wouldn’t be tempted to touch him again. He was definitely a real person, that much was certain. His hair was so soft, and you had felt the heat from his body when he had entered the room, not to mention that delicious scent of his. You honestly wanted to bury your face in his chest and just stand there breathing him in, but you didn’t think that was a good idea under the circumstances.

“Uhh, sorry. I’m just having a really weird night. Guess I just needed to make sure it was you.” 

You sat down on your bed and scooted back so you were resting against the headboard as you pulled your knees to your chest. You then gestured for Mammon to have a seat at the foot of your bed, and hesitantly he complied, sitting just on the edge, still uncertain as to what your intentions were. 

“Ok...so...I’m not sure where to begin. Like I said, this has been a really weird night. But if you could just listen, I think that would help.”

Mammon nodded, and you continued.

“When I went to sleep last night, I was in a different bed. I was in my own room, in my own house. But when I woke up, I was here. 

I know that might not sound too weird to you on its own because of magic and all that...but..." You weren't sure if you should continue, this next part was really going to make you sound insane. The longer you were here, the more certain you were becoming that this wasn't something you could get out of on your own. You knew that the only chance you had at figuring this out was to take the leap and confide in Mammon.  
  
"At first I had thought maybe I had been kidnapped or something, but after seeing you here, in person...well, I don't think that's the case anymore. And as crazy as it sounds, I don’t think this is my world at all. And I don’t mean realms - I mean an entire different world, like an alternate universe." 

Mammon had been nodding along slowly, listening as you talked, but the more you talked, the less sense you seemed to be making. A different world? What did you mean by that? And what was that about going to sleep and waking up in a different place? He knew for a fact you had gone to sleep here, in this very room, he had said goodnight to you himself. 

“So...when ya say a different world...do ya mean like Levi’s video games?” 

“YES! THAT! EXACTLY THAT! In my world this, you, the Devildom, all this, is part of a video game. When I went to sleep last night, I was still in my own bed in my world, but when I woke up, I was inside the video game.” You knew this sounded completely ridiculous, but you were hoping that since he was a demon, and that magic existed in his world, it would make your story just a tiny bit easier to accept.

“Riiiiight…” Mammon wasn’t sure if he was able to believe you. But you clearly had been acting strangely since you woke him up with that phone call. Maybe you were sick? Or there was a curse on you? Perhaps he should get Satan to come look you over? Or maybe he should just go straight to Lucifer, just to be on the safe side?

“Stop giving me that look. I need your help. Please.” 

You were pleading with him now, and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do anymore. It was obvious by this point that you were not trying to seduce him, unless this was the most unusual, awkward seduction attempt in history, but you did seem to truly need his help. 

And the way you were talking though made it seem like you weren’t his human either...but someone else entirely, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. If you didn’t belong here...did that mean his human was in your world? He wasn't sure that was quite right either, since you seemed to know who he was.

“Alright, I’ll help ya. But only because if what you’re saying is true, that means my human is probably in your world, and might need help. So I want to get them back.”

His reasoning made perfect sense, but it still stung hearing it phrased like that. If by some bizarre twist of fate you had magically been sucked into a video game, that meant this really was your Mammon. The same Mammon you adored and kept on your home screen, the one you always made sure to unlock new outfits for, the one whose Devilgrams you always had to read first. You knew him, even if he didn't know you.

“I think we should get Levi though. He knows more about all this game stuff. If what ya sayin’ actually happened, maybe he’ll know how ta fix it.” 

————

“Wh wh wh what are you doing here?” Levi squeaked in surprise. 

You were busy wandering around his room now, having yourself a little geeky moment as you checked out his anime memorabilia, before stopping in front of the massive aquarium on one side of his room and waving to Henry 2.0. 

“Well, this might be hard to believe but, they’re insistin’ that they aren’t from this world and have actually been sucked into a video game. We figured if anyone would know anything about this it was you.”

“Y y you don’t say…” _Gulp._ _Uh-oh_. He had been caught.

“Levi,” Mammon’s voice had taken on a tone you had not heard before, so you turned to look at him and Levi to see how things were going. 

“Yep. That’s me. The worthless, otaku, shut-in. Hahaha…” his voice trailed off, as he broke out into a cold sweat. He was so screwed. There weren’t many things that got Mammon good and truly angry, but messing with you was definitely one of them, and he had definitely messed with you. 

“I swear, if you don’t fix this right now….” Mammon was seeing red by this point, and it took all his concentration to hold his human form. Levi hadn’t made it clear what exactly he had done to you, but Mammon knew he was to blame for...whatever this is, and he was not going to let him off the hook. 

“Hey,” you said, approaching the pair of demons and gently resting your hand on Mammon’s arm, “What’s going on? Did you figure out what happened yet?” Your gaze shifted from Mammon to Levi, the latter of which had begun to squirm uncomfortably. 

“Err...yeah...about that. You see, there was this new game that was rumored to be cursed. Because of problems with the game, all copies were said to have been destroyed. Weird stories of missing demons, or demons losing their memories, or even demons going insane. It was said that no one who ever played the game had survived. So of course, I had to track down a copy. It sounds amazing doesn’t it? I mean, a cursed….”

Levi was rambling now. He had been anxious before at having been caught, but at some point during his explanation the excitement of what was actually happening had begun to sink in and he was positively giddy. 

“Point Levi. Get to the point,” Mammon snapped. He was running out of patience now. 

“Ha, right. Of course. After testing out the game a few times, I think what was happening to all those demons that went missing, or insane, or lost their memories was that they had actually been replaced by what I guess you could call their alter egos?

See, there is this theory that we are all actually trapped inside a virtual reality simulation, like a huge video game, and that there are people on the outside controlling us. And this game kinda proves it! It’s really amazing honestly...”

“Levi,” Mammon growled, he did not have time to listen to Levi’s long winded explanations right now. He was just so agitated...was this really you standing next to him or not? And if not, where were you? And would he ever get you back? 

“Sorry, sorry. Anyways. It sounds like even though I was the one that turned the game on, MC was the one who was actually affected. 

This is still them...but the real them. The one we knew was sorta like their avatar. It was a digital representation of them, but everything they said or did was a direct result of what MC felt or told them to do from their world. That’s why they know who we are; and they probably share the same memories too. So it’s not like there are really two MC...there’s always been just the one, we just didn’t know we were speaking to what essentially amounts to a hologram.” 

To have it all laid out there like that...it was a lot to wrap your mind around. You had heard of multiverse theory before, but this? This was a whole new level of insanity you weren’t sure you were ready for. Even if all Levi did was confirm your growing suspicions. 

But you really didn’t have any other explanation for your current situation. Nothing Levi said had contradicted what your own experience had been thus far. And if this was all true, well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you _were_ stuck here. 

“Does that mean that y’all are holograms too? And that you have a real life counterpart in my world?” 

Levi thought for a moment. He honestly hadn’t considered that. He had assumed that when the game had chosen to pull you into the Devildom, it had done so because you were the closest being that actually existed outside of the game. But maybe things were more complicated than that, and he and his brothers could still be replaced too. 

“I hadn’t thought about it, but I guess so. I don’t see why not. There’s not exactly a way to test it either. The only way to find out would be by sending you back, and having you find us.”

Right, they still had to send you back. For a moment you had let yourself get carried away at the possibility of staying here and spending the rest of your life with these lovable idiots, with Mammon in particular if you were being honest. It wasn’t like you had a lot going for you back in your world. Your job sucked, you were estranged from your family, you lived in a shitty apartment with an obnoxious upstairs neighbor and walls that were entirely too thin. The more you thought about it, the more sure you were that you wanted to stay. 

“You said that some demons went missin’. What happened to ‘em?”

Mammon’s hand had now found its way to where yours was resting on his arm. This really was you, a fact that had brought him a good deal of relief, but there were still a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Like how to get you back where you belonged. As much as he wanted to keep you there, he knew you had to have a family and a life outside of the Devildom. He couldn’t be selfish. It would be alright if he could just have your avatar back. At least then he'd still be able to talk to you.

“About that...My theory is that the ones who went missing had their characters deleted in the game, likely after they had returned to their world.”

Deleted? Did that mean what he thought it meant? Mammon honestly didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want you to be deleted. He didn’t want to never see you again. Would returning you to your world mean that that was it? You’d just be gone and he wouldn’t even have the good fortune of enjoying the company of your avatar? He really wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle that. 

You were the only one that seemed to understand him, and he had come to rely on your support in more ways than one. Whether it was to keep his schemes from going too far or just to cheer him on after a terrible day, he needed you. How would he manage without you?

“Umm Levi? Would it be alright if I just...you know...stayed?”

You slipped your other hand into Mammon’s and gave it a firm squeeze, one he was quick to return. It seemed like both of you were thinking the same thing now. You hated your real life, and he knew he’d hate his life here without you in it, so was it really worth the risk to send you back, knowing that there was a possibility that you may never be able to see each other or interact again, in any capacity? 

“That I would advise against. Remember those demons who I said went insane? That’s probably what happened to them. They stayed for too long, and since their bodies and minds weren’t meant to survive in a virtual reality, it slowly ate away at their consciousness. And I don’t know how long that would take either...so we really need to get you back ASAP. It’s not safe here for you.”

Well, that didn’t sound pleasant. If you stuck around, that meant that eventually you would forget yourself and Mammon too, and that would defeat the entire point of you staying in the first place. But if you went home, at least there was the possibility that your avatar would be restored, and there was even a slim possibility that you would manage to find the real Mammon.

“Can you give us a minute?”, Mammon asked Levi. He really needed some time to think. Alone. With you. 

“Yeah, sure. It’ll take me a bit to get the game set up so um, just come back in an hour I guess?”

Giving his brother a nod, Mammon led you away to his room.

————

While Levi’s room had been absolutely gorgeous and amazing, Mammon’s room was an altogether different experience. There were dirty clothes and empty food containers scattered everywhere. The pool table was even serving as a makeshift dresser, covered in several different pairs of jeans and a few rather expensive looking leather jackets. 

As Mammon watched you survey his room, he once again found himself extremely embarrassed. It didn’t usually bother him when you’d drop by to hang out and it was a mess, but something about knowing that this you here in front of him was the “real” you was making him much more self conscious.

“Oi! Stop staring and come sit.”

The tug on your hand was enough to get you to start moving forward again, making your way to the large sofa. Mammon hadn’t let go since Levi’s room, for which you were extremely grateful. There was so much for you to process right now, and you really didn’t think you would be handling this anywhere near as well as you were if you had been alone.

Sitting down on the sofa, you positioned yourself so that you were cross legged and facing Mammon with his hand in your lap, allowing you to play with his fingers and his rings. Watching you sit there and silently study the details of his hand, left Mammon feeling stupidly happy for some reason. He wondered if you were able to find the “him” in your world if you would be able to spend more moments like this together. The thought warmed his heart. He really, really wanted it to work out that way.

“So...I guess I might as well say this now. Not like I have anything to lose,” you had stopped playing with Mammon’s rings now and instead laced your fingers together, “I love you, Mammon. I know in my world you’re supposed to be a video game character and all...but it honestly never felt like that to me. I found you when I had been at a pretty low point in my life, and getting to read about your antics and all the stupid shit your brothers got into, well, it kinda kept me sane.”

You lifted your head to look him in the eye, because you really wanted him to understand this next part, if nothing else. 

“I’m really glad that I met you. And I’m glad I woke up today and got to meet you all over again. I’m not entirely sure I believe everything Levi told us, but regardless, getting to see you and talk to you like this has made me really happy,” you offered Mammon the best smile you could at the moment, hoping he understood how you felt. You wanted to at least give him something to remember you by. If things didn’t work out and your avatar didn’t regenerate, you wanted him to know how much he meant to you while you still had the chance. 

Cautiously, Mammon reached out to cup your cheek with his free hand. Normally, he’d never have the courage to touch you like this, but after hearing what you had to say, how could he not? He leaned forward resting his forehead on yours, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Ya better find me, you got that?” he whispered, “No excuses.”

You chuckled at his request. Of course you were going to find him. If it was at all possible, you would spend every waking moment searching for him until you did. 

“I’m gonna kiss ya now,” was all the warning he gave you before pressing his lips to yours, in a soft, gentle kiss. 

This was far from the first time you had been kissed, you had had other relationships though they never seemed to quite work out for one reason or another. But this was the first time that you swore you saw fireworks. It didn’t take long at all for you to loop your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. 

Kissing him felt better than you had ever imagined possible, and the feeling of his hand moving to the small of your back to pull you closer still, sent shivers down your spine. Soon, you found yourself straddling his lap, as he grinded against you. Your legs wrapped around behind him, as you tried to move yourself even closer, desperate for more contact, more friction. You didn’t want this moment to end.

Pulling back slightly, Mammon looked you in the eyes, letting you catch your breath, “Are you sure? You sure this is what you want?” 

How could he even ask such a stupid question? Of course this is what you wanted. You had wanted this for a very long time now. 

Without hesitation, you captured his lips in a passionate kiss, pushing all doubts from his mind. Not wasting a moment now that he’d been given the green light, Mammon stood up and carried you to his bed, determined to give you the time of your life.

————

Laying on your back in the dark of your room, you blinked a few times to give your eyes a chance to adjust. You had had that dream again. That all too lifelike dream. Sometimes, you could have sworn it was real, as it seemed more like a memory than a dream. 

It had been 5 years since you started seeing Mammon in your dreams every night. The scenario would often vary, but the ending remained the same - curled up in Mammon’s bed, resting peacefully in his arms, after enjoying some absolutely mind blowing sex.

The first time you had woken from this dream, you were completely convinced that it wasn’t a dream at all. In fact, you had started searching desperately for Mammon, or any of his brothers for that matter, determined to be reunited with him again. You had even hired a couple of private investigators to attempt to track him down, but you weren’t sure exactly how hard they tried after taking your money. You were sure you sounded crazy to most people - looking for a guy you had only met in your dreams, but that didn’t deter you.

However, try as you might, you soon had to accept the fact that maybe it really was all a dream, and you would never be able to find your Mammon here. The thought was seriously depressing to you, but after 5 years of searching you really did have to move on with your life. A small sliver of hope may have still resided in your heart, but you had bills to pay so you couldn’t allow for yourself to be distracted by your fantasies for any longer.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

You let out a groan as you rolled over and tried to bury your head in your pillows to drown out the sound. It was your obnoxious neighbor, once again, blasting his bass at inappropriate, ungodly hours, like he didn’t have a care in the world. Or neighbors for that matter. 

This morning you were just not in the mood to deal with this. This selfish piece of shit had managed to wake you up from your favorite dream, and you had had enough. You were going to march right up there and give him a piece of your mind, fueled by sexual frustration and sleep deprivation. 

Slipping your shoes on, you made your way to the stairs at the end of the hall, bound and determined to make your neighbor regret ever having woken you, or moving into the building. 

You pounded on his door as hard as you could, until it finally opened, revealing a young man with disheveled hair, who absolutely reeked of pot. You launched into your rant about how disrespectful and inconsiderate he was being, but after a while you realized he wasn’t really listening. Maybe it was because he was stoned, or maybe it was because his constant loud music had damaged his hearing, he was hardly responding to you at all. 

“You done?”, he asked, before unceremoniously slamming the door in your face. 

Still feeling frustrated and on edge, you spun around to head back to your room when you bumped right into someone else. The unexpected force of the impact knocked you to the ground, where you sat rubbing your ass.

“Oi! Watch where ya goin’!”

You froze. That voice. You knew that voice. You would recognize it anywhere.

But that shouldn’t be possible right? Out of all the billions of people on the planet, Mammon just happened to be living one floor above you the whole time? And if only you had come to chew out your neighbor sooner you might have run into him and not wasted all those years and all that money searching for him? It was too ridiculous to even imagine, but you couldn’t help the hope that was now starting to blossom in your chest. 

“Hey, are you alright? I didn’t think ya ran into me that hard.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, you raised your head to make eye contact with the man in front of you. And you were absolutely mesmerized by his eyes. Those gorgeous sapphire eyes, flecked with gold. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes. How much you had missed those eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> So today I learned a very important lesson about not publishing something at 4am when I’m too tired to edit it. 😅 
> 
> Everything should be all fixed now, and some minor details were changed to make the flow better. ❤️


End file.
